


The First Trial.

by Shimiss



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, In the Maze, M/M, The Glade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimiss/pseuds/Shimiss
Summary: There was not just one Maze. Nor two. In Maze C, everything changes when Oli arrives, a month early and alone.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue isn't English so I would appreciate if you could tell me about any mistake I might make, please.  
> Also, the universe I write about doen't belong to me, I will probably make a mix between the books and the movies. If there are any parts that aren't clear, I would love to change it for the best.  
> Thank you.

She was just starting to slow down when she heard the huge roaming noise. The girl stopped completely, she stood there, her eyes lost right in front of her as she was trying to understand the signals her brain was giving her. Slowly she started to walk, and then she speeded up until she began running. She knew the open doors were close by and it did not take long before she erupted into the Glade, roughly fifteen minutes. At full speed, the girl made her way through the crowd gathered tight around the source of the loud alarm. People moved aside to let the girl pass as if she was some sort of leader.

As she arrived around the big steel gates lying at her feet, she barely lifted her eyes to look at the girl who was the real leader here, but the later seemed to notice the new-comer as she didn’t let her out of sight. After a few seconds, she spoke out loud, basically screaming to overpower the recurring sound.

“Glad you could make it to be with us, Chief.”

She had put a bit of sarcasm into this last word, but the girl had half a smile knowing the irony of the tone came from worry. Without even looking at her leader, she nodded.

“Cut the crap, Lottie. You’re just pissing your pants just like the rest of us.”

A guy said that as he came taking his place on the girl’s right, looking at the said Lottie. The leader took her eyes off to let them drift until they met the boy’s. A sigh came out as she shook her head.

“Thanks for the heads up, Muscles.”

She rolled her eyes before finally appreciating the brand-new silence that was almost hurtful. Lottie gave a head sign to four people standing on each side of the Box to pull the doors wide open. A few other people were holding spears high in case of something dangerous coming out. Chief was just standing there, her arms folded on her chest as she watched the heavy gates being lifted whereas Muscles on the other hand was getting ready to fight. Everyone bend over to see what was underneath the railings.

Chief did the same as the others, squatting to get closer to the Box. The only thing she could see was a girl, lying there unconscious _alone_. Chief frowned and looked up at Lottie whom seemed equally as confused. She even shrugged and shook her head. However, she evaluated the danger to be very slim.

“Open the railings, I don’t think we’re at risk. Keep the spears up, though. Just in case.”

Chief gave a look of approval to Lottie in order to encourage her leader as she gave the signal to the others. They opened the metal doors slowly to make sure everything was safe. Spears were kept in the air, as asked, but even with the Box fully opened, the girl didn’t move an inch.

“She dead?” asked a guy among the crowd.

Lottie didn’t have the chance to answer a sarcastic comment as the girl in the Box suddenly breathed in and sat, her eyes squinting under the bright light of the setting sun. She was obviously terrified and started to sweat. She tried to speak, but her breathing was so jolting she could barely say a word.

“Whe- where a- wha-“

“Shh. Don’t try to speak, greenie. Focus on breathing and we’ll get you out of here.”

Muscles said that with a friendly voice, attempting to reassure the newbie. Her panic seemed to fade away when her eyes met Chief’s and she realised all of them were only teenagers, kids for some. She nodded and calmed down until her breathing took a more normal rhythm. When she obviously felt better, strong arms helped her out. She turned around and observed the Glade she just stepped in. Lottie came closer to her, signing everyone to leave her be, except for Chief, Muscles and a few others. Chief got up and started to walk with Lottie and the newbie, not saying a word.

“So wh-where am I exactly?”

“That’s gonna be a long talk, greenie, we better sit down.”

Lottie gave her a nice look as she spoke and walked all the way to the woods before sitting down on the greenish grass. She gestured for everyone else to do the same, and the others did as they were told.

“Alright. So, this place, we call it the Glade. We li-“

“Are there just kids here? Where are the adults? What’s with the giant greyish walls all around? Are we trapped? Why can’t I reme-“

“Shut up” said Chief, fed up with all that talking. “Listen.”

The new girl kept quiet, not able to really hide how scared she had been with the sudden words. She lowered her head and brought her knees close to her chest. Muscles sighed and shook his head.

“What she means is: let us try to explain before exploding in dozens of questions, okay? First, can you remember your name?” asked Muscles nicely.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s Oli.”

“Alright, Oli” started Lottie all over again “here’s what we can tell you. This place we call the Glade, the people in here, the Gladers. Some of us have been here for about two years. After that once every other month, two newbies arrive through the Box -the big hole you came here by. We manage to have a bit of a life around. What we have -the tools, animals, and what we need- everything is given to us, also through the Box. We don’t know much more.”

“Maybe we should tell her who we are too” suggested a chubby girl sitting in front of Chief.

“Right. My name is Charlotte, but everyone calls me Lottie. I’m sort of the leader of the Glade, and Flo there -the tall slim guy wishing he wasn’t here- is my second. He’s the one in charge when I can’t take responsibility.”

“Which basically means I’m jobless” he joked winking at Oli whom couldn’t hide a shy smile.

“Whatever. Next, we have those people, whom are the Heads of their sections. We have nine sections, not all are here as you have guessed. We have only four: Rav, who’s in charge of the Butchers; Flora, leading the Guards; Corinne, of the Builders; and Chief, Head of the Runners. The other guy is Blaine, but we call him Muscles. He’s a Builder but when Chief’s here, he’s her voice. She doesn’t speak much.”

To that, Oli’s new life begun into the Glade.


	2. One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles are coming from every corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me remind you I'm French, so it's far from perfect. However, comments would be nice so I know if I should continue. Thanks for reading!

It had almost been a month to the day since Oli arrived. The Glade went back to what was normal at most. Well, some of the Gladers were still giving Oli dirty looks, not trusting her as she had arrived alone in a month that was supposed to be newbie-free. However, most of them kept their mouth shut. Lottie gave her a job with the Planters. Everything seemed to be just fine, but that was just an illusion, troubles were on the edge of happening.

One day, far before the Closing time of the doors leading in the Maze and out of it, Chief arrived in the Glade running as if chased. Though her face usually so pale was bright red with exhaustion and she had trouble catching her breath, she kept on running. Gladers turned to watch her, expressions full of surprise written all over their faces. The girl didn’t care, nor bothered to look back at them, she just went on directly to the Main House where she was sure to find Lottie.

“Chief! Yo, what’s up, why you running like Hell’s behind you? Yo!”

Muscles was speeding up to catch her and entered the building right after her. They climbed the stairs, two by two and Chief went inside the leader’s room without knocking beforehand. Breathless, she took the sit right in front of Lottie.

“What’s this all about? You’re freaking every fella out, baby!”

Flo was obviously on edge, not used to have someone erupting in this Office the way the girl did; but Chief didn’t give him a look, she leaned on the desk to grab her leader’s bottle of water and take a few sips.

“I think that means she’s okay, thanks for asking” said Blaine on behalf of Chief.

“Alright, now we’re all relieved that you’re good, can you maybe tell us what the hell is going on? Why are you here so early? What happened out there?”

The girl watched Lottie in the eyes, taking her time, not just for the show but also to think on how to say what she had to reveal. It was not an easy statement and she hated wasting her time on talking.

“Dead Griever.”

Those two words stayed suspended in the air, tension at its highest while everyone in the room had their look locked on Chief, not believing what she had just said.

“Dea-dead Griever, you said? Those ugly sons of bitched trying to eat us alive every chance they have? You killed one, that’s what you’re saying?”

Chief only shook her head, leaning on her seat. She gave a look to Muscles, so he would understand what she meant and could translate it to the others. Lottie’s and Flo’s eyes turned directly to the guy.

“I think she just found a dead one, and then ran here to tell us, right?”

The girl nodded, half a smile hanging on her face. Maybe she had only just found one, not doing anything against it but it was something new nonetheless and it meant something important, she knew it. The leader stood up, her hands on the desk, leaning towards Chief whom she was looking at in the eyes.

“I want to see it. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, you and I are going out there to take a good look at it, alright? Nobody must know what’s going on. I refuse we jump to conclusions or hopes before we really know the end of it. Flo, you’ll be in charge, make a story up if you have to I don’t care. Muscles, you’ll be helping him with anything. We’re all on the same page here?”

“Yes ma’am” answered Flo right away.

“You know I’m not good with responsibilities so, as long as I don’t have much on my hands yeah, I agree with that plan. You sure you’ll be alright alone with Chief?”

“Yeah. Just us two fellas in the Maze running after a dead Griever. What could possibly go wrong?”

Chief nodded in agreement before smiling and getting up. Now that it was all settled, she got out of the Main House to head straight to the showers. She enjoyed the touch of cold water on her dusty body but didn’t let it last too long, and then went to the kitchen grabbing a bite. The Cook Head, Max, didn’t appreciate anyone near his place of work, messing up with his tools but he always let Chief in for as long as she wanted. She had always been respectful and didn’t take more food than she needed to satisfy herself.

After eating, way ahead on everyone else, she walked around the Glade, not caring the slightest in the world about people looking at her. They were all curious, she could sense it and read it in their eyes but none of them had the balls to go to her and speak directly with her. Not so stupid, they knew she wasn’t the talking type, so they usually let her be, craving for answers.

When the time came, every Glader went for food and dispatched around to eat their meal. Some were sitting on benches, others on the grass, some decided to go in the Main House, or in their hammock if they had one. Chief saw her fellow runners, coming back from the Under Room where they kept all they knew about the maze. She gave them all a head sign as they passed by her to go get some food.

She waited till everyone was too busy with their plates to notice her or what she was doing, and she headed straight to a huge wall, the Northern one. Chief started to climb on, using the ivy that was there. Some of the lianas were running to the top of the wall but one would never be strong enough to get that high. Chief stopped when she arrived about halfway there, already exhausted by the effort, she sat on the improvised seat she had made with some branches and the ivy. Sitting here, she could see the whole Glade, and she smiled at it without realising it. Something about this place felt comfortable.

Chief had been here for as long as she could remember, she had known Lottie, Muscles, Flo and many others for over two years now and she considered them as family. She took a bite of the apple she had in her hand while watching around. A loud noise resounded in the place and suddenly, the doors leading to the maze closed. Chief put some leaves in her ears in order to block most of the loud sound. Her memory was wiped for the greater part, she had no details about her personal life as anyone, but she could remember a few things and miss some of them.

For instance, with the leaves in her ears, she felt like it should play some music. Music, that she was missing. A sound that should be rhythmic and melodious. To ignore that feeling in herself, she shook her head and finished eating her apple before taking the leaves off and enjoying the heavy silence surrounding her. Sometimes she was hoping she could stay here for the whole night. It had happened already she slept in those ivy lianas, but usually she went back down because she had to get up before anyone to go run in the Maze.

She eventually decided to go down, waiting for basically everyone to be in a sleeping position. Without knowing why, the girl never really liked human contact. She just didn’t feel like they could be trusted. Of course, there was a handful of people she was trusting, Lottie on top of them of course, and Blaine obviously. Chief had never understood how he could understand her so easily, but it was a privilege she was happy to share; that way someone could speak in her place.

She slalomed between the bunks lying on the ground. Most Gladers were asleep, but a movement caught Chief’s eyes. Someone was standing up, facing the Western door, arms folded on their chest. The girl got closer to see who it was, and it didn’t take long before she realised it was actually Oli. The newbie was just there, watching the huge grey gates leading to the Maze. Chief went to stand next to her, starring in the same direction as Oli, trying to determine what was so interesting. Finally, the newbie seemed to see Chief by her side and startled. A small smile illuminated the runner’s face.

“I didn’t see you there, sorry.”

Oli was not totally used to Chief’s way of acting and it was weird for her to understand that because she wasn’t speaking didn’t mean the runner wasn’t listening. She felt like she was annoying the Chief but, in a way, it was nice to have someone to talk to without being openly judged or cut out.

“I was just… observing. Something in those doors is… calling for me.”

Chief didn’t respond with words, but she frowned and looked at Oli as if she had said the most idiotic thing in the entire world. When she saw the runner’s glance at her, the newbie had a nervous laugh.

“No, I know what you might think. How in the world could I possibly want to go out there? I saw the creatures trapped in those walls. Flo showed me. They are nightmarish beasts and I surely don’t want to see one ever again in my life but… I feel drowned to it. To the Maze. Feels like this is were I must be, you know? I should be a runner with you or something. I need to go in there!”

The Runner Head kept her eyes on the newbie before letting them drift to the doors. Herself had never felt particularly attracted to the Maze, she had quickly realised it was more dangerous than anything here. However, she had the guts to be a runner, and she was fit to it. Never would she have imagined someone willing to go in there after seeing a Griever. Chief was still frowning even though she did not realise it.

“I feel like something is going to happen. I don’t know why, I don’t know how, I don’t know what either but, something is definitely going to happen very soon, and I _need_ to go into the Maze. I don’t know.”

She sighed and shrugged before smiling at Chief and saying goodnight. Then, the newbie headed to her improvised bed, next to a girl she had sort of befriended among the Planters. Chief on the other hand stood here for a few minutes, thinking about Oli’s words. She had no idea what it meant, but it echoed in her mind like an old song she had to listen to. She shook her head and decided to go sleeping too, reaching to her hammock. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, she had been longing for that rest all day long.


	3. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli is trying to do her work just as told, but she's suddenly cornered in the woods.

Oli woke up pretty much at the same time as the sun. An orange light was stretching into the blue sky. She turned to face the doors of the Maze, about to open. She clearly saw Chief and Lottie standing there, with bags on their backs, ready to run in the second the gates open. Oli sat on her mattress, watching at the girls. She admired them both. Lottie because she was in charge here, since the beginning if what Oli had understood was correct, and she never gave up nor turned on anyone. Chief… well Oli suddenly realised she had no idea what her name was, but she had been the first runner and became the Head of them. She was strong and independent, seemed fearless even though she appeared to be cold and distant, Oli thought she was actually caring and brave.

  
The doors opened after a few seconds and the two girls disappeared between the tall walls. Oli repressed the sudden urge to go in and follow them. The newbie decided to lay down on her bunk, watching at the sky gaining more and more colours by the second. Eventually, everyone woke up and acted as if the day was completely normal. Oli, though, sensed something was wrong. She had no idea where those hunches came from, she had been feeling that was for a few days already but today was especially strong in bad feelings.

  
The newbie acted as if she had just woken up, yawning and stretching just like the next Glader. She got up and headed straight to the Canteen in order to take some breakfast. The menu was light, as usual: Oli took a fruit salad and a glass of water, sitting on a wooden stool. Few people were ever coming to sit next to her and today, no one did. Not even her leader, the Planters Head, Lenny. He had been nice to her since she arrived and immediately offered to make her a Planter when he realised how good she was with plants.

  
However, she had craving to be a runner, the minute she saw the Maze. Herself couldn’t understand the appeal she was feeling. A sighed escaped her lips and she went to the Planters after finishing eating. Her job was easy, making sure the food growing from the earth was well watered and if it was mature, pick it up and bring it to Max.

  
“Hey, Oli! Hi, ma girl.”

  
The newbie turned around to face the person talking to her. It was Lenny, her boss. He was way taller than her and his brown hair were falling before his green eyes. Oli smiled back at Lenny when he winked at her.

  
“Well hello there, boss. What’s up?”  
“Fellas are working hard here, we would need some manure. If you could get some in the woods, please?”  
“Yeah, sure. I’m on my way.”

  
She took a bucket and a trowel and walked towards the woods. Her eyes leered on the Maze’s was and once again, she had to repress the urge to just run into it. She just did as told and entered the woods, looking for the manure she needed. She couldn’t help but rant a little under her breath, she really did not want to be here. Something about the trees here was scaring her.

  
Oli stopped when she found the manure and put the bucket and trowel down, ready to take some. Everything seemed fine until she heard a branch cracking behind her. She turned around suddenly, standing up. When she didn’t see anything, she sighed and told herself to stop behind so paranoid. The girl went back to the job she had been given, trying to ignore the noises she was hearing. In a forest, as small as it was, a little fuss was usual.

  
However, branches were not the only thing she could hear. A sound like a heavy breath was also in the air, and that’s when she caught it that Oli got up once again, ready to fight. Someone was standing right in front of Oli, a guy somewhat tall. His veins were popping on his neck and arms, and he was drooling. Oli hold her hands up to mean she was not a danger to anyone.

  
“It was you.”

  
Oli frowned, not understanding the words of the guy. He was familiar, though, she felt like she knew him. The girl remembered he was among the Butchers. His name was Lou.

 

“You, it’s your fault.”

  
Lou spit on the side and cracked his knuckles as if he was preparing to hit Oli. The newbie couldn’t do anything else but stand there, frightened by just the idea of moving. She felt that if she shifted even a little, Lou was going to jump at her.

  
“I don’t understand what you are say-”  
“You were a part of it, it’s your fault!”

  
He yelled those words as if it would hep Oli grab the meaning of them. The girl still didn’t know what he meant, but she sensed somehow that it was the truth. What Lou was saying -screaming- was right.

  
“Why did you do this to us? To yourself? Why would you help them?!”

  
Suddenly, Oli seemed to understand, but it couldn’t be true. She had already thought about it, about the guilt she felt without really knowing why but it made sense it she had been helping to make it. The Glade, the Maze, the Grievers, everything. She shook her head, throwing the thoughts away. It couldn’t be real.

  
“You don’t make any sense, Lou…”

  
The guy didn’t listen to her, he groan and got ready to run towards Oli. However, a voice stopped Lou in his movement, and both Oli and he turned their faces to see who spoke.

  
“Don’t, Lou.”

  
Flo was there, right next to a tree, holding a bow armed with an arrow aiming at Lou. The leader seemed calm and confident. His eyes showed how serious he was.

  
“If you make a move towards Oli, if I see you move just an inch, I swear I’m not going to miss.”

  
Lou looked like he was evaluating the danger, his stare going back on Oli.

  
“But it is her fault. She was part of it, part of them. She needs to be punished.”  
“Lou, please turn around, I so don’t want to shoot you.”

  
The Butcher groaned slightly and decided it was worth the risk as he rushed straight to Oli whom started to run the other way, a few seconds later. She didn’t need to go far, she heard a woosh meaning Flo had kept his word and shot the arrow. Then the noise of flesh being crossed part to part went to Oli’s ears and she fell on the ground, not so willing to turner around and witness what happened.

  
She could just stay there, facing a tree in front of her, so eventually she spun to see Flo squatting over Lou’s body which was still. The arrow had flown across the boy’s neck and his open eyes were empty and blank. Flo stood up and walked towards Oli whom was still in shock.

  
“What did he want? What was all that about?”

  
The girl shrugged, not able to align two words. She tried to speak anyway but her throat was reluctant to make any sound. Her eyes drifted to Flo’s, which were more serious than ever as well as curious and suspicious. Oli wanted to scream she was innocent even though she didn’t believe it. She wanted to make him feel like she had no idea what Lou meant.

  
“Oli, you’re okay fella. He didn’t touch you and he isn’t ever gonna try to ever again. Now, please, work with me and tell me what it was all ‘bout.”  
“He- he told me- it’s my fault…”  
“Yes, I heard but what is your fault? Why would he say that? Oli, come on.”  
“I don’t- I’m not sure. I-”  
“You’re not sure? Work your brain over that, okay? Lottie will want answers when she gets back.”

  
Flo shook his head and got up. The leader left Oli and Lou’s body right there. Before being out of the girl’s sight, he turned to face her.

  
“Don’t stay here, get up and go back to your job.”

  
Oli was stun by Flo’s reaction. He acted as if he didn’t just kill someone and he wanted Oli to do the same. To move on from the horrible stuff that happened a split second ago to simply go back to work as if nothing occurred.

  
“Someone will come get the body, so you can move. He isn’t going anywhere.”

  
Oli was scared to hell, but she watched Flo disappear between the trees and tried to get up. She could barely stand on her feet, her legs shaking continuously. She managed to grab the bucket full to the third and she carried it past Lou’s body that she was trying hard to ignore. Oli walked straight to the Planters and gave them the pot of manure. Lenny went to face her and put his hands on her shoulders attempting to make her look in his eyes.

  
“We saw Lou going in the woods after you, and then Flo. What happened? Some say there’s a body? The Meds were sent in there, we don’t have any piece of informa-”

  
Lenny didn’t finish his sentence; his eyes had caught movement at the edge of the woods. Oli turned to see two fellas carrying Lou’s body in which the arrow was still stuck. The girl looked away quickly, she didn’t want to watch him again.

  
“Oh. Flo killed him. Why?”  
“Lou attacked me.”

  
Lenny’s eyes went back on Oli with a sense of horror in his look as if he couldn’t believe that to be true.

  
“Why would he do that? Lou was always a nice fella!”  
“He was stung.”

  
Flo’s voice interrupted the conversation and Lenny let go of Oli’s shoulders to fully turn towards the leader.

  
“And we need to figure out how a Butcher nicely staying inside the Glade could have been stung.”

  
Oli’s stare went back and forth between the two of them, not grasping the meaning of the talk. She frowned, trying to figure things out by herself but none of it made sense to her.

  
“What do you mean he was stung?”  
“A Griever got to him, that’s what I mean.”

  
The newbie laughed nervously, she couldn’t believe that a creature so massive could’ve been inside the Glade and back to the Maze just to sting someone and without being noticed by any Glader. However, when her eyes met Flo’s and Lenny’s she realised it was a serious talk and Lou had been stung by a Griever.

  
“Shit.”  
“As you say.”

  
Flo went away after saying that, heading to the Main House where Lou’s corpse had been taken. Oli observed the leader as he walked to the building. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel anymore. Her mind was getting tired of it all and she couldn’t tell if she was actually feeling anything at all. She let a sigh out and went back to work for the end of the morning. Then, all Planters and the other Gladers went to the Canteen to eat their lunch.

  
Oli’s eyes were fixed on the Maze open doors. In her mind, Lottie and Chief should’ve been back already. After all, they were out there just to go check on a dead Griever. Fast and simple. She ate her meal, completely lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it, should I continue or not?


End file.
